Eres del viento
by LadyAzu
Summary: Lo único que me da paz, es que su alma que no es mía, ni de ella, es del viento ... KAG / Inu / Kyo


Hola! Esta es la primer historia que publico, por lo que estoy algo nerviosa! :P, pero espero que todo salga bien.

Los personajes no son míos, solo la idea de utilizarlos para uno de mis delirios de media noche XD, así que gracías a Rumiko Takahashi por crearlos!

Ahora, a leer! XD

Lo veo pasar directo hacia el altar. Su mejor amigo y su hermano aun lado acompañándolo en el que debe ser el momento más feliz de su vida…

_Yo había logrado que dejara de decir te amo…_

_Algo había cambiado…_

_Algo había surgido…._

Recuerdo como comenzó todo…la distancia les había hecho tomar la decisión de tener una relación flexible…y tal vez mi error fue aceptar eso, y más de una vez….

_Y aunque hermoso comenzó ese sentimiento nuevo en mi interior_

_Se estampo contra un muro de concreto reforzado…_

Una noche te escuche hablar con ella, pero al despedirte solo pudiste decirle "yo también…", desde ese día las cosas cambiaron…las platicas fueron más sensibles, más íntimas…se tus más oscuros secretos, tus fantasías más retorcidas, tus sueños más altos…pero…

_Ya no mas ilusiones insinuadas_

_Ya no más platicas sobre un futuro tentador_

_Ya no más compartir la intimidad de su estancia_

Ese día yo quería develar en mi corazón ese sentimiento que comenzaba a nacer por ti…y con prisas me citaste, algo importante debías decirme…me ilusioné. Como una tonta me ilusioné… y cuando no fuimos a nuestro lugar de siempre, tu lugar; una duda surgió en mi interior…y tras tus palabras no pude más que llorar…aun no me explico porque….aun no se que me hizo sacar esas lágrimas…no se si fue la primer noticia "voy a casarme…" o la segunda…. "voy a ser papá…"; solo se que algo en mi interior se rompió

_Solamente queda, la promesa de un secreto_

_De un secreto que me consumirá en cuerpo y alma_

_Porque contario a lo que soy_

_No puedo divulgarlo _

Nunca me puedo quedar callada, eso es algo que te encanta de mi…hasta a los vecinos...pero en ese momento nada salió. Solo un monosílabo que marco para siempre nuestra relación…como dije…conozco tus más oscuros secretos…tus más retorcidas fantasías…y tu las mías…

_Y ahora desde las sombras_

_Y la clandestinidad del cuarto oscuro_

_Solo puedo tenerlo en cuerpo por poco tiempo en mi lecho_

Y acepté…acepté ser tu amante, que tengamos una relación carnal y apasionada, cada vez que a alguno le plazca. Acepté verte una vez por mes, en algún lugar perdido entre nuestras estancias, donde no tengamos nombres ni lazos, donde solo seamos nosotros entregándonos al más puro pecado, al completo disfrute y gozo de nuestros cuerpos, porque ¿que sentido tiene cometer un pecado si no lo disfrutas?... ¡Qué valga la pena el castigo!...Y así, cada vez que cierre los ojos, veré desfilar tus fantasías junto a las mías…aunque al abrir los ojos, la realidad sea mi más grande escarmiento…

Y ahora te veo en el altar, sujetando su mano, colocando el anillo… Mi acompañante me abraza para consolarme….según él soy tan sensible…si supiera la verdad….aun mi corazón espera que digas que no…que me tomes entre tus brazos y nos escapemos juntos…pero eso no sucederá…mis ojos no se han apartado de tu rostro, aunque tu no me has mirado ni un solo momento…pero ahí, justo antes de que aceptes tomarla por esposa, veo como tus hermosos ojos se conectan con los míos, por fracciones de segundo, lo suficiente para que sea significativo en mi alma…y en mi corazón. Y así, con todo el dolor del universo, veo como das la aceptación y el casto beso que los hace marido y mujer.

Parten felices a su vida juntos…una vida que compartiré con ellos desde la oscuridad, y como único testigo a la luna, bajo la cual todo comenzó…tal vez tu corazón sea de ella…pero se que lo más profundo de tu mente, lo que te hace ser tu…es mío…pero que tu esencia, siempre será libre, no importan los lazos, no importan los años, no importa nada más.

_Lo único que me da paz, es que su alma no es mía, ni de ella_

_Es del viento…_

Hola de nuevo! Espero se haya notado quien es la amante, y quien la esposa. Por favor diganme que les parece :P, no es una pareja que me guste mucho, de hecho prefiero SesshRin, pero esta historia me vino a la mente como un flash y no pude evitar publicarla :P. Espero les haya gustado, y si no, pues ni modo, no a todos les puedes gustar!. Así que espero flores o jitomatazos, lo que más les parezca conveniente! Hasta la próxima! :P


End file.
